


1937

by jumpxsymphony



Category: Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (2011)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Oxford
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 12:24:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8401555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jumpxsymphony/pseuds/jumpxsymphony
Summary: 「我要為你寫推薦信，給我的訓練員。」「奪走我的靈魂也沒關係。」吉姆親吻他顫抖的肩膀。





	

 

 

　　一九三七年一月，聖誕節餘留的歡慶氣氛已經消磨殆盡，牛津只承接了寒冷暗啞的天色和返校的心浮氣躁，有些店家尚未營業，就已經有人在街角酩酊大醉，城內的住戶或許可以用烤箱為十幾人烤個南瓜派，學生們卻只想用威士忌和炸魚延續不願結束的新年。

 

　　比爾錯過了任何形式的新年活動，等他醒來時已經是元旦凌晨兩點，身上裹著絲絨被，躺在他從市集買來的波斯地毯上，天曉得他是怎麼會在這呢。半滿的玻璃瓶傾倒在腿邊，一直等到稀薄的晨光透進來，他才可能看到蘭姆酒將地上隨意堆放的草稿和書籍浸成褐色的發酵酸味。

　　現在他只能感受混酒讓胸腔和後腦發悶的生理疼痛，循著床沿挺起腰，臉頰陷入柔軟的床墊裡，比爾累得不能爬上床，他想躺回地毯上繼續睡到天亮。

　　離他較遠的那側床邊傳來安穩的低沈呼吸，他為此笑了起來，可惜他的朋友不能看到。他真是個好人，把溫暖的棉被留給比爾，自己只蓋了大衣。

　　比爾・海頓不是個運動健將但是也擅長板球，他用那可以擊出旋球的精壯肌群將自己拉上床，再來才是痲痹的雙腿和被單。拉著輕暖的織物，將修長的手臂繞過吉姆・普利多的肩，他的朋友聞起來像是一團苦澀的廢棄物，他皺了皺鼻子，自己一定也好不到哪去，比爾就著吉姆的體溫迅速地落入沉睡。

 

 

 

　　他們相遇的那天也喝了很多酒，比爾的住處有非常多酒精，以免他在半夜找不到樂趣。比爾的阿拉伯裝束就扔在門口，吉姆依然穿著他顏色暗淡、車邊磨損的舊外套，肩靠著肩，他們用各自的嘴唇品嘗同一瓶酒，比爾忘記少掉的那些庫存都是誰喝的，可能是吉姆也可能是他自己。

　　嚴格說起來他們互相自我介紹還不超過一天，但是吉姆・普利多像是個很久沒講話的人，他將自己掏空般把一切告訴比爾，關於他在歐洲大陸的教育、分居的父母親以及不太有人聽過的家族名諱。比爾可能醉了，但他可沒有遺漏任何有關新朋友的細節，和他偶爾不經意說出的黏糊法文。

 

　　「你跟我說的招呼語是什麼？」

　　「⋯⋯Yavas Lagloo。」他的腦袋已經靠在吉姆寬闊的運動員肩膀上，比爾不記得自己會這麼容易發笑，八成是因為普利多先生英挺的鼻梁幾乎埋進他的捲髮裡，噴出的氣息又癢又熱。

　　「那是什麼意思？」

　　比爾・海頓，你得停止。他在心中指責。但是他的雀躍欣喜同時在胸口綻放得更燦爛，海頓抬起臉，讓下巴蹭在吉姆的鎖骨末端，他可以聞到對方嘴角的黑麥香味。

　　「跟我到柴房裡碰面，或其他很像柴房的地方。」

 

　　吉姆・普利多大笑起來，比爾也是。無論他們笑的多大聲，待事後想起，那的確是一句充滿性暗示的話，而且在與比爾同睡之前吉姆大概是個偉岸的處子（就像海頓事後強調的：因為他剛剛注意到運動場外還有另一個世界，那就是我）^1。但這些都是後話。

　　當天破曉時分，吉姆約他去晨跑，比爾可不想在滿肚子酒精的時候運動，他僅拿著碼表和他的朋友到皇家公園，一路上居然還討論起枯槁的英國政治。

　　接著吉姆在他面前繞著公園跑二十圈，吶，他可不知道為什麼普利多先生可以像個不會累的引擎一樣奔跑，但是他知道他絕對被那迎著風、淌著汗的年輕男子迷住了。

　　錶的指針像鋒利的裁縫剪刀，在相互重疊的時刻切開他們的過去和當下，從此比爾・海頓就不再是伊頓公學畢業的資優生，吉姆・普利多再也不只是吉姆・普利多。

 

 

 

　　點起今天的第二根菸，被浸濕的手稿和書籍被晾在窗前像是暗房裡的照片，在此之前他都還沒盥洗。整個房間瀰漫著腥咸味，身上那件襯衫像是從湖裡撈起來曬乾的水草，在淡菸的薰香之下他仍然可以聞到上面竄動的細菌。地毯上除了酒水之外可能還有前幾天乾掉的精液、從胸口滴下去的汗，還有各種果味的脂類油。

　　這讓他想起吉姆有一雙寬大厚實、乾燥溫暖的手，比爾仍可以在體內感受那些老繭及粗獷的指節，烙印般熨在私處。比爾・海頓和吉姆・普利多身高相仿，但是比爾的白皙皮膚和蓬鬆捲髮讓他看起來像個男孩，吉姆則看起來是個男人。

　　那段時間他繪製許多肖像，其中不乏以普利多為範本的習作，雖然海頓從來都不認為自己擅長人像，但是屋外白雪皚皚持續了好幾個月，他並不情願冒著凍壞手指的風險寫生。

　　他打開窗將燃盡的菸捲扔出去，看見吉姆從轉角出現，希望他手上的紙袋裡裝的是熱湯或是脆培根。

 

 

 

　　「⋯⋯我的梅菲斯特。」

　　比爾不合時宜地笑出聲。夜幕低垂，酒酣之際，豐潤飽滿的兩副軀體相貼著磨蹭，這天起他們就脫離不了潮熱席捲。吉姆的手十分炙熱，滑過他突出的肋骨至肚腹，海頓閉上眼，享受溫暖輕柔的愛撫和對方的低喃。他的浮士德用了從未想過的情話來讚美他，比爾不知道吉姆是個閱讀詩歌的浪漫份子。

　　笑意還不止，卻幾乎使他落淚。他想要獨吞這份真誠的愛慕，想要糾纏不放。映著壁爐火光，普利多稜角分明的五官突然明晰了起來，吉姆再也不屬於比爾・海頓過眼雲煙的情人，那遠比一生渴求的戀愛還要壯麗。

　　「我要為你寫推薦信，給我的訓練員。」

　　「奪走我的靈魂也沒關係。」吉姆親吻他顫抖的肩膀。

 

 

 

　　『親愛的范肖：煩請您去打探一下那位年輕的紳士⋯⋯』1  


　　他會以這麼平庸，卻滿懷快意的句子作為全信開頭。

　　放進三顆方糖的熱茶在佈滿油水的木質板邊冒著騰騰熱煙，咬掉半口的吐司落在地上一堆商業小說旁。指上新的鈷藍色料沾在吉姆的襯衫肩線，就算海頓才抽過菸，嘗起來像是死掉的昆蟲，普利多還是溫柔地用義大利咖啡豆味道的嘴唇吻他。

　　一手托在後頸繞進他濃密的棕髮，一手捧著他的臉頰。比爾・海頓的喉嚨被無形的壓力緊扼，那股愛意令他窒息，吉姆・普利多卻不願停止。

　　『⋯⋯他的手掌這麼強壯，在他溫柔寧靜的懷抱中2，我都要小心不要被扭斷脆弱的脊骨⋯⋯』3  


　　他會在阿拉伯市集裡想著這位在板球場上的英國人，嫉妒又愛慕他身上外顯迷人的特質，他的沈默內斂、他的領袖氣質、他的身體語言，屆時他將被吉姆・普利多充盈塞滿，沒有更完美的人可以完整他。

　　『⋯⋯我覺得，要是我沒有到外面去認識他這個朋友，世界將在我面前毀滅⋯⋯』1  


　　比爾短暫人生中經歷過許多次細小的的死亡，卻沒有一次真正死去。此時此刻，他在吉姆・普利多面前赴死，僅屬於他的高潮，在牛津一處的房間內爆炸粉塵般漫天席捲，這比他希冀的道德或美感都還要崇高。

　　『⋯⋯親愛的神仙教父，他是塊絕美的璞玉，您知道他將無與倫比⋯⋯』3  


 

　　一九三七年二月，雪片吹拂窗櫺。一封信躺在范肖的桌上，他用信刀劃開信封，湯姆塔的鐘聲響徹牛津城，吉姆・普利多和比爾・海頓的手指緊緊交纏，如同他們渾濁不清的晦澀靈魂。

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 1：原作中海頓寫給范肖的信，取自陳佩筠、陳榮彬譯本，海頓各種花式告白，吉姆也不遑多讓。  
> 2：取自羅蘭巴特《戀人絮語》裡的篇名。  
> 3：我擅加的，信件裡沒這些句子。


End file.
